


i always knew [it's you]

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Engagement, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, theyre adorable i love them so much, viktor and yuuri exchanging rings in barcelona, viktor loving yuuri and yuuri loving viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri explore Barcelona and exchange rings.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	i always knew [it's you]

**Author's Note:**

> here's some cute fluff for ya'll. i love the ring exchange scene, and i wanted to write a piece about it. please enjoy! let me know what you think! 
> 
> ps: title is from the vaccine's 'i always knew'

The cannonball Viktor does when he makes it to the rooftop pool is superb. He does a couple backstrokes, gazing up at the flooded sky as the stars pass by overhead. Barcelona is lit up, one lone skyscraper pointed towards the universe. Viktor’s hair is plastered to his forehead and he shuts his eyes against the world. 

In a few hours, he’ll be stepping into the arena with Yuuri by his side. For now, he floats. 

The pool is infinity, dropping off the side through glass panes. The city is visible underwater, tiny people strolling by with their coffee, eating paella. 

Viktor wonders if he can convince Yuuri to go out after practice tomorrow and sight see. He wants to see La Sagrada Familia, and maybe the Gothic Quarter. He’d like to try some hot wine and shop the Christmas Market, hold Yuuri’s hand under the lights and kiss him in a city unfamiliar to the both of them. Maybe Viktor can fake a shiver and snuggle close, tuck their hands in his coat pocket and wrap himself around Yuuri. 

“Only a Russian would be as crazy as me to be out here right now,” drawls a voice in French. 

Viktor blinks his eyes open. “Chris!” He splashes vertical, waving excitedly. “I’m glad to see you!”

“Me too,  _ cherie _ ,” Chris grins. He plops down on the pavement and sticks his feet in the water. “I brought champagne,” he waves the bottle around. 

“Care to share?” 

“Always.” Chris pops the cork and fills the glass, passing it to Viktor. They pass it back and forth, and the bubbles work through Viktor’s veins like fireworks. “So, what  _ are  _ you doing out here? Where’s your beau?” 

“Asleep,” Viktor says. He twirls a strand of wet hair between his fingers and examines it for split ends. “He deals with jet lag worse than I do.” 

Chris hums and drains the glass. “Well, nothing to be done for it. I’ll catch up with him later. Now, take pictures for my Instagram, if you’d be so kind.” 

Viktor hauls himself out of the water, drenching Chris in the process, who yelps and makes to shove him back in. Viktor hops away, grinning. “Sure thing!”

Chris huffs at him and hands him his phone. “Make sure to get all my best angles!” He warns, before dropping himself into the pool. 

“I thought you didn’t have any bad ones.”

“Of course I don’t, but there are the good ones and then there are the  _ best  _ ones.” 

Viktor spends the next hour being Chris’ photographer. In between, he snaps some selfies and some with him and Chris. Viktor missed his best friend more than he thought. 

“Listen,” Chris starts, “Masumi and I are engaged.”

“What?” Viktor startles, nearly dropping his phone on his face. “Chris! That’s amazing!” He scrambles up onto his knees, grinning at his friend in the water. 

“Isn’t it?” Viktor notes the flush on Chris’ neck and ears, and pointedly says nothing. “We’re very excited.” Chris takes a long drink of champagne. “Anyway, I have a question for you.” 

Viktor blinks at him. 

“Do you want to be my best man?” 

“Yes!” Viktor shrieks. He throws his phone somewhere and launches himself into the pool. “Of course I will!” He wraps himself around Chris, clinging to his best friend’s neck and yelling into the crisp Barcelona air, “You’re getting married!” 

-

Chris leaves Viktor to cling wetly to his jet-lagged boyfriend, face tucked comfortably against Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri’s fingers run slowly through Viktor’s hair, stroking it off his face and back, like Yuuri’s own when he’s performing. 

“Hey,” Viktor lifts his head off Yuuri’s chest. “What do you think of marriage?” 

Yuuri blinks at him for a moment, then tilts his head and looks off into the distance. “I never thought I  _ would  _ get married. I want to though, eventually.” Viktor hums in response. He presses a kiss to Yuuri’s neck. 

“I want to get married,” he says. “I had a whole scrapbook when I was a teenager of flowers and dresses and suits that I might want.” Yuuri laughs softly, strokes a hand down Viktor’s back. 

“That’s fitting for you.” 

“Isn’t it?” Viktor beams. He lets it drop off his face after a few moments. “Chris is engaged.” He draws circles on Yuuri’s chest, drops a kiss on his shoulder. 

“Really? I should congratulate him.” 

Viktor hums. “Not now, though.” He wiggles against Yuuri. “Pay attention to me.” Yuuri laughs again and tilts Viktor’s chin up, kissing him. 

“Whatever you want,” he agrees. Viktor sticks his hands up under Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri raises his eyebrows, and Viktor waggles his own. 

-

Sight-seeing with Yuuri is simultaneously the best and most exhausting experience of his life. Viktor drags them all over Barcelona, into boutiques and restaurants, hand-feeding Yuuri street food and kissing him outside Casa Milà . By the time they lose the bag of nuts, Viktor’s feet hurt and he’s hungry again. Their little argument doesn’t last long, and Viktor manages to convince Yuuri that they are  _ just nuts  _ and Viktor can give those to him back in their hotel room, if he really wants. Yuuri’s eye-roll is one for the history books. 

The Fira de Santa Llúcia Christmas Market is lovely, warm light from the string lights lining the stalls set up all around. Viktor buys a cup of mulled wine, which Yuuri takes a small sip of, but otherwise forgoes before the competition. 

“Hey,” Yuuri says suddenly, after his extended silence. It had been comfortable, any hard feelings about their petty argument dissipated. “I’m going to run into that store over there, okay?” 

Viktor hums in acknowledgement and presses a kiss to his temple. “Hurry back,  _ da? _ ” Yuuri smiles up at him and disappears into the crowd. Viktor peruses the stalls, selecting a few souvenirs for the Katsukis and Yura while he waits. Finally, Yuuri reappears, looking significantly more nervous than he had when he had left. 

“Are you okay?” Viktor asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern. 

“Yeah!” Yuuri replies, a little loud. Viktor blinks at him. “Hey, let’s go see the church.” Before Viktor can reply, Yuuri has grabbed his hand and is leading him over to the Barcelona Cathederal. Outside, a choir is singing classical Christmas songs. 

Soft light seeps out from the windows, wrapping the two of them in its warmth. Half of Yuuri’s face is lit, the other cast in soft shadow as he bites his lip, cheeks flushed. “Um,” he glances up at Viktor, brown eyes wide. “I got you something.” His hands shake where he holds Viktor’s. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor prompts quietly, gazing down at this gorgeous, nervous man. Yuuri appears to steel himself before he releases Viktor’s hands, reaching into his coat pocket for a small box. Viktor sucks in a breath, the velvet blue of the ring box cupped carefully in Yuuri’s hands. 

“I want to thank you,” Yuuri begins, “for everything you’ve done for me in the last eight months.” He peers up at Viktor through his fringe. “You…you love me, and I know that now, though I couldn’t bring myself to believe it for all those months. I suppose these are good luck charms, but I…when you brought up Chris and Masumi, I couldn’t help but wonder if that was something you wanted with me.” He opens the box, revealing shining gold bands, simple but clear in their meaning. “Vitya,” Yuuri says, reaching for Viktor’s hand again. He slips the leather glove off. “I know it’s soon. We’ve only been together since China, but…” 

“Yes,” Viktor breathes. He stares down at the rings, then directs his gaze back to Yuuri. “Yes, a million times yes. In as many languages, however you want to hear it.” He can barely breathe. Yuuri smiles gently, eyes bright with tears. Viktor suspects from the sting in his own that he’s in a similar state. 

“Marry me, then?” Yuuri asks, as if Viktor hadn’t given him his heart all those months ago in Sochi, in Beijing. 

“ _ Da, oui, hai,  _ yes, Yuuri. Please.” He thrusts his hand out, desperate to see gold glittering on his finger. “I’m yours. I always have been.” Yuuri laughs wetly and slides the ring on his finger. It’s a little tight, but Viktor will have it resized at a later date. What matters is that it’s  _ his.  _ That he’s Yuuri’s. 

Nestled in the box is a second ring, a smaller, matching one.  _ They’re a pair,  _ Viktor realizes. He can’t help the silly grin that spreads over his face, reaching his ears and to his toes. He takes the box from Yuuri, and removes the ring. It gleams in the half-light and he drops a kiss to the cool metal. Yuuri wipes his eyes and holds his hand out for Viktor. 

The ring slides into place. It’s also tight, but better than loose, isn’t it? Neither of them can lose their rings, will always find them exactly where they’re meant to be. Viktor stares down at their hands, matching rings glittering on their fingers. He lets out a laugh, suddenly, and covers his face. Tears slide down his cheeks, wet and warm and he tastes the salt of Yuuri’s own when he pulls him into a kiss. Yuuri’s lips are soft, yielding and perfect under Viktor’s. 

“I love you,” Viktor breathes in the small space between them. Yuuri grips his hand, smiles up at him and kisses him again. 

  
“I love you,” he replies. He could shout it from the rooftops, that Yuuri and he are engaged.  _ I’m going to marry this man,  _ Viktor thinks with a thrill. Down the steps, the choir sings. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much. i hope you enjoyed! let me know what you think in the comments <3 they're my life and love. 
> 
> see you next level! or next fic! <3333
> 
> ps: my dog says hi. she's sleeping next to me while i'm writing this


End file.
